Let's Stay Together
by Marialine
Summary: When Leonardo and Multi (my OC and Mikey's counterpart) go out on patrol, something blossoms between them. One-shot!


**_Title: Let's Stay Together_**

 _Summary: When Leonardo and Multi (my OC and Mikey's counterpart) go out on patrol, something blossoms between them._

 _Genre: Fluff_

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 ** _Leonardo's POV:_**

I stayed in my room and on my bed, meditating in peace as quietness surrounded me.

I had no Shell-cell, no laptop, no gadget I could use. All of my books about Japan and Japanese mythology were confiscated by my father while my katanas were broken because of accidentally stepping on them during my outburst at my family so my younger brother Donatello and my younger counterpart Leo took them to the lab for repair.

I didn't appreciate nor did I love the sound of silence much as I meditated. Sure, I loved meditation but only as a hobby, not something that I had no other choice to do because there was nothing that could entertain myself.

I knew that none of this was my fault and intention. I didn't mean to disobey my father's orders and wishes to be back from night patrol before midnight. Multi and I had just accidentally fell asleep when we went moon gazing.

I couldn't blame Multi either for our current predicament just because it was really his idea to moon gaze from the top of a far hill. He told me that it was too far but I insisted to take Raphael's motorcycle to get there quickly.

The only turtle I could, and should blame for our punishment, however, was Elemental Michelangelo, Michelangelo, Mikey, and Multi's so-called counterpart.

This was all E. Mikey's idea. He told me and Multi to go on patrol and he told Master Splinter what appropriate punishment to give us when we arrived.

This was all his fault. Not Multi's nor mine.

But then, without his crazy, idea, Multi and I would have never felt so close before. That night was so precious that I could clearly remember the memory…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 _It was 10 at night and I was still out in the surface with Multi._

 _He was actually moody than usual as he dragged himself behind me and forced himself to keep up with my current speed._

 _Finally, when we stopped at a rooftop to rest, I found him sulking at the edges. I heard him sigh so I went over to see what was wrong._

 _" Hey, Multi," I greeted but with no response from him, worrying me even more." You okay?"_

 _" Oh, could be better," he gave out a groan._

 _" Why?" I walked closer and sat next to him." What's the matter?"_

 _" I wanna go home!" he growled, gritting his teeth and clenching both his giddy." Donatello and Donnie are starting to have crushes so they said to cancel the plans for the portal,"_

 _I was taken back." Woah, what? Are you serious?"_

 _" Yes." he shook his head angrily as he looked down." I mean, I've been begging them to make the portal, for me at least but they said that the six of us might all get transported back to our home dimension so they said no,"_

 _" Oh, I see," I placed a hand on his shoulder." I'm sorry to hear that,"_

 _" All I want to do is go home! I wanna go back to my so-called big brothers and my caring mother! Why is that too much to ask?!"_

 _He started to cry, placing his hands to his face. I sighed and rubbed his shell in comfort._

 _" Hey, it's okay…"_

 _" No, it's not!" he cried harder as he got angrier." It's so unfair! Just because they found someone that they have a possibility of living and loving forever doesn't mean they have to affect the rest of us!"_

 _I sighed again." I know you're upset about it, Multi, but…"_

 _He turned away, possibly tuning me out so I groaned and took back my hand before looking up. I gasped, making him turn to me again._

 _" What?"_

 _I pointed up so he looked up then gasped._

 _The night sky lit up like a disco ball as the sparkly stars shone and twinkled brightly. They covered the sky and the clouds were misty behind all the lights._

 _" They're so beautiful," I turned to Multi, surprised._

 _" Really? I've never heard you say a compliment that big before,"_

 _He chuckled." Well, I don't usually see things this amazing. I mean, they look like billions of crystals and gems in a dark, drafty cave,"_

 _I was happy that he was calmer now but there was something about him that I couldn't get out of my head._

 _Multi is Mike, Mikey and E. Mikey's alternate counterpart but he was quite different from any of them, even E. Mikey._

 _I know that he and E. Mikey were completely different from Mike and Mikey since my brother and his younger counterpart were mostly all fun and games while Multi and E. Mikey were mostly about business and seriousness._

 _But Multi was different. He was born with his serious ways, not cursed nor trained. He was still the youngest but he was responsible and, surprisingly, the leader of his Night Monster team._

 _Soon, before I knew it, I was staring at Multi like a stalker. He turned to me and slightly blushed at how deep I stared._

 _" Um, Leonardo?" he asked, snapping me from my trance." Are you okay?"_

 _" Huh?" My face was red in embarrassment." O-Oh, I'm so sorry, Multi. I-I didn't mean to stare at you like that…"_

 _" I-It's okay," he chuckled." It-It was probably an accident…"_

 _" I was…I was just thinking and found myself staring at you,"_

 _" Were you…thinking about me? Is that why you were left staring at me like…a creep?" he looked down, his blush going deeper._

 _My face was possibly the color of Raphael and Raph's mask as I gulped and looked down." Y-Yes, I-I was thinking about you,"_

 _" But…why? What-What did I do wrong?"_

 _I was taken back." Nothing! You didn't do anything wrong! I was just, um, I mean…"_

 _He sighed and so did I, both of us turning away from each other as we moved away a bit too._

 _I didn't mean to make him think that he did something wrong. I just zoned out! Man, Leonardo, you are a terrible turtle._

 _Finally, I let out a groan, interrupting the moment of silence surrounding the atmosphere around us. It caught Multi's attention so he turned to me and looked confused._

 _" Hey, Leonardo," I turned to him, confused as well._

 _" Yeah?"_

 _" Why are you and your brothers' eyes are always full-on ninja white?"_

 _" To show seriousness. And to show villains that me and my brothers will never back down,"_

 _" Alright, I understand that but do you four have to do that whenever your free times? You dudes do it everyday, every time you guys put your masks on,"_

 _I gulped." Well, I guess it's the design on our masks,"_

 _He chuckled and went a little closer to me. I blushed a little, gulping as he slowly pulled up my mask to my forehead and gasped._

 _" Is there…something wrong?" I asked, worried._

 _" You have…coal black eyes?" he gasped at the last few words._

 _" Um, yes? I do. Leo and I have both different eye colors. Mine is black and his is blue,"_

 _" Yeah, uh, yours is coal black and his is royal blue,"_

 _I chuckled before finally laughing at his specific observation. He blinked at me for a while with a hint of pink in his cheeks, just below his mask before giggling._

 _Oh god, he had such an adorable giggle!_

 _" I know it's hard," he finally said with a soft smile." but you have to understand that blue and black have different shades,"_

 _" Hmm, I see. I'm sure I'll tell the all of the differences soon,"_

 _He placed a hand on my shoulder, closely looking at my coal black eyes and making me blush even harder than before as he moved closer._

 _His crystal blue eyes were very mesmerizing. They were kinda like reaching deep into my soul, scanning my very self from inside and out._

 _I found myself staring back, his eyes and my eyes now half open as I leaned closer. Suddenly, our faces were very close and our breaths were touching each other, making me subconsciously churr. His eyes closed and gave out a low churr before leaning in and pressing his lips on mine. My eyes widened for a brief moment but soon, I melted into the kiss, closing my eyes as I deepened the kiss. I placed my hand under his chin then I gently and slightly opened his mouth, slipping my tongue inside to taste the inside of that sweet mouth of his before closing the small air gap between our mouths. When we needed to finally breathe, we pulled away, gasping for air. Our eyes met again, our cheeks both flushing._

 _" L-Leonardo…" he tried to say but we were both too flustered and speechless to say anything else._

 _There was another moment of silence as he looked at a far horizons and I looked up at the night sky. Suddenly, I realized that the moon wasn't with the stars but was shining from a far away hill._

 _" Well, too bad the moon isn't here,"_

 _I turned to Multi, surprised." You like the moon?"_

 _He shrugged." You can say that. I mean, I'm a multi monster so I'm part werewolf,"_

 _" Oh," I looked down from him with a slight nod." I understand,"_

 _" Yeah…" he looked down too but far from my eyes._

 _I bit my bottom lips then snapped my fingers when an idea got into my head. I stood up and held out a hand to him. He looked up at me and blushed._

 _" What?" he asked._

 _" The moon shining at a hill, a bit far from here," I replied." so I was wondering if you'd like to see it,"_

 _He blushed deeper." But-But it would be too far, wouldn't it?"_

 _" It won't be if we take Raphael's motorcycle to get there,"_

 _" Do you even know how to ride?"_

 _" No, but I know you do,"_

 _" Point taken but can we really?"_

 _I nodded and he took my hand, letting me help him to stand before we went over to the alley way, where Raphael left his motorcycle the other night. We rode it all the way to the hill and parked it near a tree then we headed up the hilltop to see the moon. He gasped as we sat on the delicate grass and leaned against a huge rock, his head leaning on my shoulder and near my neck while my head was gently leaning against his head._

 _" It's so amazing…" he murmured with a soft smile._

 _" And so are you~" I couldn't help myself to do a flirty smile at him._

 _He giggled in response and kissed my cheek." You are too~"_

 _We were like that for a while until I felt his body press against my own heavily. I looked at him again and chuckled when I saw him sleeping._

 _" Good night," I said before my eyes felt droopy and I fell asleep too._

 _I didn't know how long we've been asleep up there. Together and cuddled up nicely, gaining warmth from each other's bodies. But what I do know was that I woke up to the sound of his melodious voice yelling at me to wake up._

 _" LEONARDO! GET UP! NOW!"_

 _I yawned and fluttered my eyes open to see the sun rise._

 _I smiled sleepily. " That's such a wonderful sunrise…"_

 _" Leonardo!" he scowled." It's the sunrise!"_

 _Suddenly, my mind processed what he meant and I jumped, my eyes widening in realization._

 _" Oh shell, we have to get back to the lair!" I was in panic before we both ran to the motorcycle._

 _Multi was about to climb on to start the engine when worry and fear filled his face. He looked up at me with wide eyes._

 _" There's no gas…" he rasped, his voice shaking._

 _" WHAT?!" My eyes widened in alarm as I gasped." What do we do now?!"_

 _He shrugged, biting his bottom lip nervously. We both paced around, trying to think of a way to get home quickly before Master Splinter and/or Leo notices._

 _However, as we paced, we accidentally hit each other, making us fall on our butts._

 _Alarmed and embarrassed, I tried to apologize." I-I'm so sorry, Multi! I-I was just…erm…"_

 _He blinked at me for a while until he burst into giggles, which soon turned into happy laughs. I joined him as we both stood up._

 _" It's okay, Leonardo!" he said through his laughs." I guess we were so focused on thinking and pacing that we took a little trip!"_

 _I laughed at his joke then I was caught off guard when he grabbed my hands and spun both of us in a little circle. His happy laughs were so contagious that I found myself laughing as well. As we spun, a flash of light appeared between us and when it ceased, I didn't feel like myself anymore as I found myself lying on the ground._

 _" W-What happened?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my aching head._

 _Wait, this isn't my voice!_

 _" GAH!" I yelped, jumping a bit as I stood up and looked down at myself._

 _My skin was light blue and I had four arms instead of two. I was wearing a small black jacket and a black shorts as a red amulet was around my neck. My jacket was so small that I could see half a turtle plastron for my chest and I had my ninja belt inside my jacket but above my shorts. I had ninja wrappings around my wrists and around my legs._

 _I placed one of my hands on my head and felt…hair?!_

 _" What the shell?!" I ran two of my hands through my new short hair in panic." What is this?!"_

 _" I'm sorry, Leonardo," Multi said but it looked and sounded like I was still the one talking._

 _" Multi? What? What happened to me? To you? To us?!"_

 _" We may have accidentally…fused,"_

 _" Fused?! Like we turned into a fusion?!"_

 _" Yeah…"_

 _" But…how?!"_

 _" Our new bond, that's how. Cursed multi monsters, elementals and gems can all fuse,"_

 _" Oh, I see. But, is it still us talking or is it the fusion?"_

 _" It's still us but if we both think of the same thing to say and let the fusion speak…"_

 _I nodded and kept myself quiet to collaborate with Multi. It took a while but we finally named our fusion Lord Leader and learned how to control him. Together._

 _Lord Leader walked towards the motorcycle and sighed._

 _" Hmm, how do we—er, I get this to a gas station and head back to the lair before any humans see us—er, me out in the surface?" he asked us—er, himself._

 _An idea from Multi came to Lord Leader's head, making him snap his fingers before letting his shell split into two and turn into a pair of wings then he used his four arms to grab the motorcycle and fly up into the sky. He placed it down in a gas station and then flew off back to the lair._

 _From inside him, Multi and I only had one thought in mind._

 _I hope we won't get caught by Master Splinter…_

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

When we got back, E. Mikey suggested that our punishment was to not make contact with each other for two weeks. Joy.

I sighed and stopped meditating, standing up from my bed. I turned to the other side of the room, which my counterpart decorated in all things Space Heroes because that was his side of the room.

I can't believe that I experienced being in a fusion. It felt so strange and so relaxing. I didn't feel myself nor did I feel Multi. It's like we both disappeared and I never wanted to return—er, unfuse.

I leaned my head towards the wall, listening to Multi's sighs from the other room since his and E. Mikey's bedroom was right beside Leo's and mine.

I want to be with him. I don't want to be myself. Not anymore. Not ever. Once we fuse, no one can ever separate us ever again.

I smiled at the idea and ran out of my room.

I knew everyone else, except for Splinter and possibly E. Mikey, were in night patrol so I could sneak into where Multi was with no sweat.

Once I was in front of the door, I hesitated then I took a deep breath and entered the room, closing the door behind me.

" Multi." I called out.

Multi was lying in bed so he sat up and turned to me.

" Leonardo?" he sounded confused as he took off his blanket from his lap and onto the ground." What are you doing here? Isn't Master Splinter going to punish you for leaving your room?"

" I don't care." I solemnly replied, advancing towards him and sitting on the bed next to him.

" What-What do you mean?"

I cupped his cheek and gave him a brief kiss, making him blink at me in surprise before I continued.

" Multi, I don't want us to be apart ever. I miss and love you too much to be split up. So, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you if we can fuse again. But this time, we will never unfuse ever again,"

He gasped." Are-Are you serious?"

" Yes, I am. So, are you in?"

He smiled and nodded. I smiled and hugged him, nuzzling his neck and making him giggle as we both stood up and spun around, laughing as a flash of light came between us. Then, we disappeared.

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

E. Mikey got bored watching soap operas with Master Splinter so he stood up and headed up to check if any of the two trouble makers were out to disobey orders.

The first place he went to was Leo and Leonardo's room.

He opened the bedroom door and groaned when he found it empty.

" Master Splinter!" he yelled out loud for the old rat to hear from the living room." Leonardo escaped!"

Splinter sighed and turned off the TV then he headed up to see what E. Mikey was talking about.

" Hmm," he shook his head as he thought." I had imagined only once that Leonardo would disobey my orders but I have never imagined him to disobey me twice. Where could he be?"

" Take a good guess," E. Mikey folded his arms and turned his head to his and Multi's room.

Splinter sighed and nodded in understanding then they both went over to the other bedroom.

" Leonardo? My son?" the old rat knocked on the door." I know you are in here so come out and show yourself,"

" You too, Multi," E. Mikey added, rolling his eyes." I know that you're in there too so might as well come out,"

The door slightly creaked opened and an unfamiliar, hoarse voice croaked out," You are both right and wrong…"

Splinter and E. Mikey looked at each other in confusion then opened the door completely and gasped to see someone that wasn't Leonardo nor was it Multi.

" It's…It's…" Splinter stuttered, trembling.

"…a fusion…" E. Mikey was able to say in a gasp." Leonardo and Multi's fusion…"

The huge creature standing in front was indeed Lord Leader, who's coal black eye and crystal blue eye stared straight at the two. E. Mikey was left speechless while Splinter looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Lord Leader sighed and knelt down on one of his knees, placing one of his four arms on the other knee as both of his eyes turned to coal black.

" Father," Leonardo's words were going through Lord Leader's body and mouth." I'm sorry but I want to be like this forever. I never wanted to disappoint you but if you don't approve this then I…er, we could just leave,"

Finally, Splinter found the right words to say." Do not be sorry, my son. I am not disappointed nor do I disapprove this…"

" How long have you two been together?" E. Mikey asked, curious.

" Just a night or so," Multi spoke through Lord Leader.

" Well," Splinter gave E. Mikey an angry glare." then it was foolish of me to punish you both by separation if none of you have spent time together for so long,"

" Um, Master Splinter," Leonardo made Lord Leader gulp." about disobeying your orders…"

Splinter shook his head." If you say it was an accident than I believe you, my son. I believe both of you,"

Lord Leader smiled at the good result before turning back to the inside of Multi and E. Mikey's room, looking at himself closely in the multi monster turtle's mirror.

His eyes were both different colors again while he had a mask that was with two colors split in half; blue and orange. His hair was green and short as it occupied his used-to-be-bald head.

He looked at himself solemnly and nodded.

 _This was them. This was **him**. And nothing was gonna change that fact…_


End file.
